1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated bow sight devices and more particularly pertains to a new switch attachment for selectively activating an illuminated sight pin of a bow sighting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated bow sight devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated bow sight devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated bow sight devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,047; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,394; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,122; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,747.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new switch attachment. The inventive device includes an outer casing comprising resilient compressible material. The outer casing is designed for attachment to the hand grip of a bow. A pair of spaced apart strips are provided in the interior of the outer casing. A pair of resiliently compressible spacers are provided in the interior of the outer casing between the strips. Electrically connected to each of the strips is a flexible wire which are designed for electrically connecting to an illuminated sight pin device.
In these respects, the switch attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively activating an illuminated sight pin of a bow sighting device.